Horrible differences
by karlasfriskole
Summary: Jace, Alec and Isabelle goes demon hunting, but they run into a greater demon. when it gets away they dont think further about it, but should they. and what will the consequences be? could someone they love get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, hey. I don't know why I came up with this little idea, but it was all out of a sudden just in my mind, and I decided to write it down. It is a sad Clace fanfiction, so be warned! If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this. It made even me sad. This will be the first part, where we see it from mostly Jace, but also a little bit Alec and Izzy. In the next part, will it be from Clary's point of view, to kind of get a look on the events from both sides. I thought that would be interesting. Anyways, enjoy!**

Jace's PoV:

The horrifying memory forced its way into Jace's mind. The day Clary had died. He tried to block it out, but he couldn't. In sleep he couldn't control it, and it was what haunted him every night. It was what had been bothering him every single night since her death, and what made him wake up screaming her name in the middle of the night, with Alec by his side, shaking his shoulders.

 _The streetlights in the alleyway flickered, and their seraph-blades were much needed lighting. The white light lit up their way, and for a moment it felt like the angel was actually with them. Jace knew though that the angel Raziel hated them, and almost chuckled at himself._

 _They had spotted a demon outside the Pandemonium, and was now following it through the dark alleys, trying to find a way to get to it without being noticed._

 _Clary had stayed back at the Institute, and Jace was secretly relieved that she had done so. He was always a worse fighter when she was around. She distracted him. he worried about her too much when they were in battle, so when she had told Izzy that she was staying at home, he hadn't objected._

 _The lights flickered once more, and he looked around in the alley. The walls and the ground were wet because of the rain that was slowly falling around them, and there were big piles of water on ground. Now and then, he would accidentally step in them, just to make Clary smile._

 _His thoughts drifted off towards her, and he had to blink several time to return to focus. Now wasn't the time to think about Clary. And besides, she could handle herself. She wasn't defenseless._

 _Suddenly, the demon stood still in the light of one of the street lamps, and we stopped too._

 _It turned around, and looked at us, with a smooth smile on its face. It was tall, and looked human, thanks to its shapeshifting skills. There was something about it though, that made me feel uneasy, and I soon realized why. It was one of the greater demons. I had learned about him since I was a child; he was demon of misery and death. One of the most powerful princes of hell. He looked around, and saw that Alec and Izzy had recognized it too. He met Alec's eyes, and his best friend shook his head, almost unnoticeable. Jace understood what he meant; don't fight it. But Jace couldn't walk away from a demon, knowing that he hadn't at least tried to kill it. So he did, what he always did; threw himself into a fight with it. Weirdly, right before the adrenaline of the fight wiped away every thought that had filled his head, he thought of Clary. He saw her red hair and beautiful smile before him, and then the fight caught him. Jace didn't think further about it though, and he spun around and cut the demon on the arm. It winced in pain, and backed away, losing its glamour. Now it was a ugly son of a bitch, and Jace attacked it again. This time he hit it in the shoulder, and in made a loud, shrieking sound. Then it lunged towards Jace with such speed, it got a cut in on his arm. It wasn't poisonous, but it still stung._

 _Just before he could get a stab in that would kill it, moved it to the left a little, so he only made a little bigger wound. He swore. It was too fast._

 _All out of a sudden, the demon was gone. Jace looked around, confused. It had ran away. He shrugged. There was no way now that they would find it, so he could just as well relax. He turned towards Izzy and Alec, who had been patiently watching on the side. "nice. He got away." Alec said dryly with his arms folded. Again, Jace shrugged. "hey, he's a greater demon, I'm just happy I'm not dead." he laughed. That made Izzy laugh. "okay guys, come on. Lets go home, there's nothing for us here, and Clary is probably bored at home all alone." Both Jace and Alec nodded. The memory of Clary made him smile. He had never met someone whom he loved more than her._

 _Shadowhunters believed in soulmates, and Jace believed that she was his. When shadowhunters married, divorce was therefore rare, because when a shadowhunter loved, It was full and true and with all their heart. That was why the sorrow of death was so much bigger, which was ironic considering the enormous loss there was in the shadow world. Shadowhunters died on a daily basis from demons, and it was something every kid was taught to deal with, but it didn't make it any easier. Jace knew that. He had lost his father so many times in his lifetime that he knew what loss felt like._

 _They headed back towards the Institute, and reached the front doors. They were made of oak, and were huge. The old church must have been amazing before the shadowhunters inherited it from the mundanes, Jace thought for himself. Both the inside and the outside of the building was beautiful, if you could see through the glamour that coated it for the eyes of the human world._

 _They were laughing and chatting, and having a good time all the way back, and it continued when they returned home. It hadn't been Jace's home all his life, but it certainly was now. He loved it._

 _When they entered, the lights turned on. Jace noticed something black on the floor, but didn't think further about it. They all headed for their rooms to shower after the night, and Alec parted ways with Jace and Izzy in the huge building, heading for his rooms, and Jace and Izzy for theirs. Jace's room was only a few hallways away from Clary's, and he didn't mind that at all. After a little while, Izzy left too, because she lived a little further away too, and Jace gave her a hug. He had never known any other siblings, but the Lightwood children, and he loved them like brother and sister. He would always put Isabelle and Alec before himself._

 _Jace continued walking towards his room, softly humming an old melody he was playing on the piano. He shot a quick glance at his wrist watch. It showed 11:30 pm. Maybe he would stay up a little, and practice._

 _He remembered that he should probably tell Clary that they were home, and walked past his own door, and towards her room. When he reached it, the door was closed, and the came no sounds from her room. "she's probably asleep" Jace thought to himself. He lifted a hand, and knocked on the door. No answer. He didn't want to bother her, so he just whispered at the door. "Clary. We're back."_

 _Then he walked towards his own room, and opened the door._

 _He quickly got changed, and hopped in the shower. The warm water soothed his sore muscles, and he sighed. He was finally relaxed, and then a horrible feeling hit him. It felt like something was wrong._

 _He got out of the shower, and was dressed in 2 minutes. Jace was raised with trusting his gut, and he swore at himself for ignoring it when he had seen the black stuff down in the hall._

 _He quickly grabbed a sword, and ran down to where he had seen the black, slimy stuff, and bended down to get a closer look. When he realized what it was, it felt like his blood temperature dropped to nothing. It was demon ichor._

 _The first thing that rushed to his mind, was Clary. He got up, and ran towards her room. When he reached the door, he slammed it open, and horrible sight met him. Clary was lying on the floor, with her red curls spread around her head like a fan and her sword was lying about a foot away from her. Her white t-shirt was soaked in blood, and her left leg was pointing in an unnatural direction. "Clary!" he rushed to her side. She was lying completely still, and her green eyes were staring blankly into the wall. "no, no, no, no…" he murmured to himself with horror. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them lightly. "Clary, wake up. Come on. Come on, Clary. You're okay" he sobbed, as he bended down over her, and took her head in his hands. "you're okay. You have to be. Wake up, please." his voice broke, and hot, wet tears fell down on her cold skin, but she didn't even flinch. Jace sat up rapidly. He felt the pain burning in his chest, like a fire eating up his heart. And he felt the fear it brought with it. "ALEC! IZZY!" he screamed, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. Then he collapsed over Clary's dead body._

 _Her curls were still as soft as he remembered them, and her skin was just as soft as always. He ran his fingers over her face and her stomach. There were clear signs that she had been in a struggle, and it had been with a demon. But how? Demons couldn't enter the institute._

 _But it didn't matter now. She was gone. He was shaking, and painful sobs violently fought their way out. Not that he cared. The pain of losing her made every other emotion seem blurry. He felt confused, angry, sad, lonely and he also felt love, but strongest was the pain. Because by the Angel, he loved her. A memory from a walk they had had in the park a few days earlier flickered through his mind. Autumn was tightening its grip on Brooklyn, and it had been chilly, but beautiful. The leaves on the trees were turning red and brown and yellow. She had been wearing a dark blue, warm jacket and a warm scarf to keep her warm. Her curls had been hanging loosely around her head, and there had been the usual, happy spark in her emerald green eyes. They had been laughing, and smiling and holding hands. It had felt so normal, like they were a normal couple. Her small hand had felt warm in his, and her lips had been warm too, when she had kissed him by the lake in the middle of the park. The sky had been gray, and Jace couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he had been that day._

 _He blinked, and the happy memory was gone. In front of him now, was Clary with a tiny stream of blood running out of her mouth, and her skin pale and cold. Her body was lying in an unnatural position, and there was a big wound in her stomach. The carpet around her was soaked in blood too. But the worst part was the dead look in her eyes. They had lost their happy, living glow, and were now staring at nothing, not blinking._

 _He held her head in his hand, and put his other arm around her to lift her up against him. "no… no…" he kept chanting that little, broken word. He just sat there, hugging her tightly, desperately trying to forget that she was dead._

 _After a couple of minutes, Alec came bursting into the room. "Jace, what's wro-" he didn't finish his sentence. He had felt that Jace had been upset through the parabatai bond, and had come rushing to him, not knowing what was wrong. Now the sight of his beloved best friend, sitting on the floor, with the lifeless body of his dead girlfriend in his arms met Alec. He had come to like Clary in the past year, and he could tell, that she had clearly made Jace happy. "by the Angel… What happened?" Jace didn't respond, he just sat there, crying, and gently running his fingers through Clary's hair. He would never kiss her again. Never run his fingers over her face. Never tell her he loved her. Never live with her. She was gone. Forever. "Ave Atque Vale" Jace whispered into her ear. "hail and farewell, Clary Fairchild. May the Angel be with you." He gently closed her eyes with two fingers, and the last tear left his eye._

Jace sat up, and took couple of deep, shaky breaths, to keep the crying away. He looked at the clock. It showed 5:30. He wasn't going to sleep again. Like he did every day, Jace shot a glance at the calendar to check the date, but today a shock went through him. It showed that today was the October 16th. That meant it had been exactly a year since Clary died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary Pov:**

She could feel the exhaustion run through her, and decided she would only be a burden of she came along. The other were going on a mission, because there had been reports of demon activity in the area, and they had been put on it. but she had been too tired to tag along, and had decided to stay home and sleep. Before they went, she walked to Jace's room, and gently knocked on the door. "Jace? Are you in there?". The door opened, and Jace stood there, dressed up in full Shadowhunter gear, the all black, stiff clothing made him look good as always. "hey, yeah, whats up?" she smiled at him, and took his hand. "im not coming with you guys tonight. Im too tired, I will just be a burden." His look changed form careless to worry. "are you okay?" he gave her hand a squeeze, and she nodded. "yes. Just tired." He relaxed again, and a sudden impulse made her rock onto the tip of her toes, and kiss him. it was a sweet, warm kiss, and she ran her finger through his hair. He gently put his arms around her waist, and it wasn't before they were both gasping for air, that she broke it off. He looked at her with love and confusion. "what was that for?" he asked in a light voice. She smiled "nothing. Just, be safe, okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she blinked, and then walked back to her room. Her muscles felt heavy, and she threw herself onto the bed. Her eyes closed immediately, and fell asleep.

3 hours later, she woke up to the sound of the Institute doors closing. A smile crept onto her face, Jace was back. In eager, she got out of bed, and almost ran to the door of her room- but quickly stopped. There was something that was off. Clary backed up, and got her sword from the locker in her room, now cautious and up on her toes. Every muscle in her body was tense, as she looked out the door. In that exact moment, something hit her in the chest, and she flew backwards. Clary hit the floor hard, and all the air was knocked out of her lungs. A tiny wimp escaped her lungs, but she stiffened herself off, and got back up on her feet. Her back was burning, but she ignored it. The thing that stood in front of her was obviously a demon. How did it get in? The thought shot through Clary's head, but she didn't have time to pick it up. The demon circled around her.

Next thought. What did it want from her? That thought somehow made it out of her mouth, and luckily, it sounded braver and fiercer than she felt. The demon smiled a disgusting smile at her, and took a step closer. "I want to show your little friends that you cant mess with me, without paying. I am truly sorry dearie that it had to be you, but you seem to be the one the blonde one cares about the most. So, you must understand it has to be you." It repeated the sickening smile, but then it hit her. The blonde one the demon was talking about, was Jace. Jace had fought this demon, and it had gotten away from him. As she realized that, hope and anger left her, and she was standing there with nothing left but an empty feeling of hopelessness. If he couldn't, she couldn't either.

Clary felt like sitting down on the ground, giving up and letting the demon kill her, but then she remembered something. The look in Jace's golden eyes, that day they had been walking in the park. She couldn't describe it, but she felt like she had seen how he felt. Truly. There had been love, that was for sure, and wonder, and admiration too. He had looked like she was a goddess on earth, and then he had kissed her. His strong arms had held her, and for the first time in weeks, she had felt completely and utterly safe.

She got back up on her feet, determined that she would see Jace again. She had to.

Suddenly, using the element of surprise, she attacked the demon. It wasn't ready, and she got a pretty good hit in on it. the angelic blade cut through the demons skin like it was made of air, and she creature hissed in pain. "foolish little girl" it hissed through it's clenched teeth. But she ignored it, and attacked again. This time though, it got her, and with a speed she had never seen before, it swirled around, and caught her by the neck. She felt it as if she was going to die from suffocation, and then it hit her. Maybe she was. Maybe this was the end, and she would never get to see Jace again. And that made her more sad than the fact that she was going to die. That made her devastated. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, intense pain in her stomach, and looked down. Out her stomach, was sticking a huge claw from the demon, and tiny coughs escaped her as her lungs tried to breath. The pain was overwhelming, and she couldn't hold it in anymore, so she screamed. Then the demon pulled out the claw, and she fell to the ground, with hair leg pointing in a broken direction. She tried to grab a hold of her sword, but the demon kicked it out of her hand, and then she finally laid still, the light coming towards her. Her chest stopped moving for good.


End file.
